Electronic devices come in many different shapes and sizes. Advances in technology result in ever more powerful electronic devices (in terms of processing power, storage, and battery life). As electronic devices become more powerful, they tend to generate more heat. For example, processors, wireless transceivers, cameras, and display screens all generate heat.
If electronic devices get too hot, performance may degrade (e.g., they may become less efficient), components may become damaged, and/or surfaces may become uncomfortable to hold or operate. Thus, electronic devices are often designed to have large surface area in order to dissipate heat more effectively. In some instances, surfaces of an electronic device that are likely to contact a user may be insulated from internal heat sources to prevent the surfaces from becoming too hot to the touch.